O que se esconde nesses cabelos cacheados One Shot
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Ela sempre foi considerada uma sabe tudo por todos, mas o que realmente se esconde naqueles cabelos cacheados?


**O que se esconde nesses cabelos cacheados?**

Eu me chamo Hermione Jane Granger, atualmente sou estudante da escola de magias e bruxarias de Hogwarts, sou considerada uma das mais inteligentes estudantes de Hogwarts do ultimo século (embora eu ache que Harry seja bem mais inteligente do que eu, mas esconde isso de mim e de todos), mas o que apenas Rony e Harry sabem sobre mim, ninguém mais sabe.

Antes de vir para Hogwarts, eu jamais tive um amigo.

Eu não fui criada como Harry, se e o que vocês pensam, mas e que as pessoas a minha volta sempre me viam como uma sabe-tudo que não sabe se divertir.

Precisou de um trasgo montanhês adulto para eu perceber o que são verdadeiros amigos.

Mas antes de eu receber a minha carta para Hogwarts, eu sempre vivi para superar os colegas de classe nos estudos, nenhum menina quis conversar comigo por eu ter um cabelo cacheado e fechado que parecia uma vassoura feia ou por causa dos meus dentes serem um tanto maiores do que os sorriso perfeitos que as meninas metidas que tinham na escola tinham feito os pais pagarem para melhorar.

Resumindo, eu não tinha amigos, era uma sabe-tudo que gostava de mandar e... Uma pessoa triste.

Eu passei meus cinco primeiros anos na escola de Hogwarts tentando fazer com que Harry e Rony fossem mais responsáveis com seus estudos, mas eu jamais criei coragem para falar para eles o por que eu era tão insistente.

Até o sexto ano eu quase perder a alma para os dementadores e meu grande amor, quando eles ouviram finalmente meu desabafo, eles não só compreenderam, mas me ajudaram a relaxar, eu ainda estudo como um doida, mas eu sei a hora de parar para me divertir.

Tanto que estes dias eu tenho usado corujas para conversar com os gêmeos.

Quando conheci Fred e Jorge Weasleys, eu achei que eles eram dois irresponsáveis e má influencia para qualquer pessoa que estivesse no mesmo quarto que eles, achava, assim como muitos, que eles não teriam futuro se eles não se aplicassem nos estudos.

Como estava errada.

Com o passar do tempo, fui conhecendo melhor meus futuros cunhados (Espero que Rony não veja isso, não quero assustar ele tanto) cada dia mais eles me impressionara, quando Harry me contou sobre a missão que tinha dado para os dois, eu achei que era uma piada, mas quando vi os protótipos que eles poderiam criar para parar a guerra, eu tive que reavaliar.

Eu nunca imaginei que eles poderiam criar uma granada mágica que poderia causar tanto estrago com um estalido de varinha.

Harry conversou com os gêmeos para que eles me incluíssem no desenvolvimento de feitiços, eu logo achei que eles ririam de Harry e falariam que eu jamais poderia ajudá-los no que eles fazem de melhor.

Por que eu não confiei mais em Harry?

Fred (ou Jorge) colocou o braço em volta dos meus ombros e falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Pequena Hermy, sabíamos que você tinha uma raia má quando a conhecemos –Jorge veio do outro lado e falou.

-Sabíamos que a fachada de Sou-uma-menina-boa-e-adoro-regras ia sair um pouco para passear –

-Para que a grande marota pudesse florescer e nos ajudar a cuidar dos lambe botas do cara-de-cobra –

-Com nossa imaginação ilimitada –Fred falou com o peito estufado ao qual eu quase falei que ele parecia Percy.

-E sua mente brilhante –Jorge falou com um sorriso ao que eu corei, como em nome de Merlin eu deixei isso acontecer.

-Vamos chutar os –Fred começou a falar ao que Jorge fala.

-Comensais para fora dessa terra que amamos –os dois sorriam de forma assustadora, mas eu apenas suspirei, como eu ia negar ajudar os meus amigos?

Com o passar do tempo eu fui aprendendo mais dos gêmeos do que com certos professores em Hogwarts, os dois tinham elevado certas formas de magia a um nível que a escola jamais poderia me ensinar.

E claro que as brincadeiras nunca cessavam.

Foi passando um tempo na mente daqueles dois, que eu percebi o que estava perdendo, melhor ainda, o que eu poderia fazer.

Hoje em dia eu mostrei a meus amigos o que eu posso fazer para me divertir.

Acho que traumatizei muito meu Rony-Rony.

Mas não foi ele que me mandou acalmar com os estudos e me divertir mais?

Então ele tem parte da culpa.

Mas eu acho que ele também aproveita meu modo de diversão.

Ele ainda me pergunta como eu faço magias enquanto eu beijo ele.

E claro que eu não vou contar, pelo menos ele vai tentar se aplicar em algo para conseguir me surpreender.

O que ele faz cada noite que passamos juntos.

Merlin... Eu falei isso?

A Gina, Hellen, Samantha e Luna estão me influenciando realmente.

Meus pais vão estar chocados.

Será que e assim que Harry se sente depois do nosso quinto ano? Ele ficou bem mais solto depois do que passou no espelho real, principalmente quando esta com a Gina, mas eu só vim a notar isso agora.

Estamos mudando.

Eu ainda não sei se e uma boa coisa ou não, mas definitivamente eu prefiro Rony agora, embora a gente ainda brigue e temos nossas discordâncias em certos assuntos, ele me faz feliz, me conforta quando eu acho que o mundo esta contra mim, me ajuda quando eu preciso.

Embora Draco seja nosso amigo agora, ainda existem os preconceituosos que me chamam de sangue-ruim, embora tenha diminuído muito depois do que os outros alunos viram o que os marotos pudessem fazer.

Rony fica bem sensual quando esta como dragão.

Merlin... Eu falei de novo? Mas como não posso falar? Desde que começamos a namorar, eu tenho conhecido muito mais o meu Rony.

Eu ainda deslizo meu dedo na marca de nascimento que ele tem em um dos lados da barriguinha dele.

Ele adora quando eu faço isso.

Eu posso ver os olhos dele brilhando marotamente quando eu deslizo meu dedo lá, depois ele começa a me beijar e...

Sinceramente Hermione Jane Granger, o que esta acontecendo com você? Daqui a pouco vão pensar que você e uma pervertida sexual que faz loucuras na escola onde a senhorita e monitora.

Mas não e verdade que eu faço algumas coisas mesmo?

Certo, mas não se deve divulgar certas coisas, os gêmeos teriam um dia de campo com esta informação.

Mas e claro que eu também sei alguns podres deles.

Alguém mesmo acharia que eles tiveram notas tão baixas nos NIEMS sendo que eles podem criar tantas coisas assim?

Molly perdoaria minhas escapadas a noite se descobrisse estas informações.

E claro que eu jamais os entregaria assim.

Mas enfim, desde que Harry praticamente gritou comigo (e me enfeitiçou por que eu não consigo entrar na biblioteca a dois dias) eu venho pensando nisso, eu realmente quis mostrar para aqueles preconceituosos que eu sou uma boa bruxa, que não importa se eu nasci trouxa, que eu sou uma boa bruxa, mas eu estava seguindo um caminho errado, fazendo eles verem que eu sou inteligente, só faria com que eles me desrespeitassem mais.

Draco também me falou sobre isso, falou que muitos não tinham nada contra ela, mas só o fato que eu mostrava ser mais inteligente que eles.

Então eu resolvi seguir o conselho dos meus amigos e estou seguindo o legado dos marotos.

Os professores dão detenções para Harry e Rony, mas não sabem que sou eu quem estou planejando as brincadeiras.

Eu deveria lhes contar?

Acho que não, Rony me falou que ele preferia assim, parecia que eles gostavam de receber detenções.

Embora eu pudesse dizer que Hogwarts anda bem mais segura depois de cada detenção que os meninos tem.

Será que os professores não notam que ao invés de fazer o que era suposto para eles fazerem, os meninos, assim como nós meninas andamos reforçando as seguranças da escola?

Acho que Dumbledore suspeita, mas não sabe realmente o que fazemos.

E bom ter oclumência para bloquear os professores, como poderíamos fazer tanta bagunça assim?

Mas hoje e um dia calmo, estou abraçada a Rony em frente da lareira, era um dos raros tempos que temos para descansar e estar um ao lado do outro, eu vejo ele sorrir para mim e sei realmente que se eu estivesse de pé, que meus joelhos estariam bambos.

Será que ele sabe que aquele sorriso me afeta tanto?

Acho que sim.

Ele vai me beijar novamente.

Eu adoro quando ele me pega assim de surpresa.

O beijo esta mais intenso.

Será que devemos beijar assim no salão comunal?

Será que eu consigo parar um beijo desses?

Creio que não.

Aquele beijo dele me vicia.

Eu realmente sou viciada nos beijos dele.

Certo eu, Hermione Jane Granger, confesso ser viciada no beijo gostoso de Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Tem um certo gosto de chocolate e canela.

Eu ADORO o gosto do beijo dele.

Vou começar a ofegar.

Um beijo dura no máximo trinta segundos antes que a adrenalina o faz querer tomar fôlego para não morrer sem ar.

Como e que estamos conseguindo agüentar quase dois minutos?

De repente nosso beijo quebra.

Eu quero mais.

Mas eu fico surpresa quando abro meus olhos, ele tinha conjurado uma rosa, sem espinhos e estava colocando atrás da minha orelha.

Quando ele fez isso?

Ele sorri para mim e fala.

-Demorei um pouco, mas eu descobri como fazer seu pequeno truque –ele parece coçar o queixo pensativo e fala –Mas eu acho que tenho que praticar a velocidade em que eu conjuro as coisas para você –ele me manda aquele sorriso maroto, Merlin que seria capaz tropeçar enquanto esta sentado? –Quer me ajudar a praticar na minha velocidade? –não pude manter minha face seria, eu tive que sorrir maliciosamente para ele e falar daquela forma sedutora.

Eu ainda acho que estou sendo possuída por alguma menina má.

-Mas e claro, quem sabe eu possa te ensinar uma coisa ou outra –ele me encara com uma sobrancelha elevada, ele nem imagina o quanto eu possa ensinar para ele.

Mas ainda temos muito tempo para ensino.

Uma vez os gêmeos me perguntaram o que estava escondido por trás desses cabelos cacheados.

Hoje eu posso responder, que existe uma professora de Eu-Posso-Fazer-Magia-Enquanto-Beijo, mas que só tem um aluno, apenas um aluno que pode conquistar o meu coração.

Apenas um aluno que me diz a verdade na minha face, apenas um que me fala que me ama quando grita comigo.

Apenas um homem que eu sempre vou amar na vida.

Afinal, só existe um Rony Weasley nesse mundo.

E posso te garantir que ele e meu.

Agora com licença que tenha uma certa aula para ensinar para um certo aluno em uma sala do quinto andar.

Que não vai se abrir até a manhã que vem.

Para aqueles que ficam, boa leitura.

**Homenagem:**

**Esta one shot vai especialmente pra uma amiga que eu adoro por demais..**

**te levo sempre no coração meu anjo..rs**

**minha doce liv.. que usa o nick de autora de: autora das loucas agora tem as contas da lily's...**

**te adoro piquena..rs**


End file.
